Crimson night
by MattieE.Williams
Summary: Matthew is a blood clinic nurse and was moved to London due to 'blood shortage' there. How will this twisting tale unfold for Matthew? AU Rated M for Major use of blood and language.
1. Chapter 1: Red Moon

A/N I do not own Hetalia and probably never will… All I own is the idea of this story ^-^

Oh and RNOTU (Randome Note of the Update): Don't mix your Cheedios XD and Peeta the purple Polar Bear~ ^-^

Chapter 1: Red Moon

I look up at the snow slowly falling in little tuffs onto my face and at the full moon. The moon's milky beams fall on the snow below my feet, making it shine silver. I breathe slowly and my cold breaths turn into vapor. I prefer nights like this, cold and quite. I walk slowly deeper into the woods around me that I know like the back of my hand. I shove my hands deeper into my cream colored jacket and look around. The maple trees are bear of their leaves and are coated with fluffy white snow. I sigh deeply and smile. This was the beauty of my home, Canada.

…

I hear the sound of rain pitter patter on my window of my apartment. I open my eyes slowly and peer into the dark room. I sigh and remember my move to London because of my job.

…

"Matthew, you've been in this business for a good four years and I think you're over-due for a promotion," my boss chuckled. He was a great man and I was a good friend of his son, Alex, a dark skinned Cuban, just like his father.

"Thank you, sir," I said with high gratitude in my voice. I really needed a promotion because I've needed the money. In the morning and afternoon, I'm a nurse at the local blood clinic, (such as taking care of blood donors, treating AIDS, and other blood diseases) and at night, for my part time job, a bartender. I know not the best choice for a part time job, but it helps pay the bills, so I see no harm in it.

"Good, now you'll be leaving for London in a few days, and don't worry, the company will pay for your flight and the first few months' rent of your apartment. The part of our company in London has been needing more nurses due to…" he paused, "the blood shortage," he looked at his son who was sitting patiently in a chair in the corner of his office, "Alex, help Matthew clean out his locker, and I know you two will want to say your goodbyes."

Alex looked at his father and nodded, "Yes, we'll do it right away," and he walked over to me, "Let's go Matthew." He tugged at my hand and I followed behind him, frowning. I didn't want to leave my home, I didn't want to leave Canada, and I didn't want to leave my limited friends behind either.

Soon I was in the blood clinic's locker room with Alex. We began taking stuff out of my locker (which was locker 71) and putting it in a cardboard box.

"Man, it's going to weird without you being here," Alex said as he folded my Canuck poster, neatly, and placed it into the box.

"Ya, but not many people notice me," I replied.

"Are you kidding me? I've never heard of people request a nurse until you where hired!" He laughed.

It was true. Many men and women requested for me to work on them and it made the blood clinic popular. People made a rumor that I make it painless even though all I do it make small talk and they ignore the fact that I'm sticking a needle in them and taking blood.

"Ya, I guess you're right," I said and grinned. We finished cleaning out my locker and we stood up from crouching. Alex grabbed me and gave me a hug.

"I wish you luck out in London and do you have my cell phone number?" he asked as he let go of me.

"Ya, I've had it for a while, remember?" I asked.

"Oh ya, I gave it to you a few years back didn't I? Well good luck and here, for you," he held out a small box. I grabbed the box, unsure, and opened it. A wooden cross necklace laid in the box. "Go ahead and put it on," Alex said.

I put the simple wood cross necklace on and looked at it. Then Alex grabbed my hand and whispered, "Never take it off, you'll thank me later." I looked at him confused, but he just smiled as if what he said never happened. I held onto the wood cross tightly and gulped.

Now I'm in crappy London, with a wood cross hanging from my neck.

…

I sigh deeply. It's only been three days since my arrival and every single day has been rainy. I grab my glasses of the nightstand that sits next to my bed. I unwrap myself from my silky cocoon a blankets and sheets and put my glasses on. I slide smoothly out of bed and walk across the dark room and look out the rainy window. I have a clear, but blurry view of Big Ben and check the time. 5:23 is what I could make out. I have only seven minutes to get to work! I hurry to find my white work shirt and black pants and slip them on. I struggle to get my black leather belt in the belt loops and buckle the belt. I quickly comb my hair and try to straighten a certain curl that pokes out in front of my face, but it reluctantly stays, so I leave it be. I slip on my black and white checkered shoes, I grab my jacket and bolt out the door.

I call for a taxi and look up. I let the rain fall on my face and I wait patiently. The cool rain reminds me of snow, making me home-sick. I remember my last night in Vancover, my home town.

…

I was walking through the woods I always walk through. Snow scilently falling. I look at the wood cross Alex gave me and hold it in my hand tightly. I look up at the moon that I could always see but flinch at the sight. It's red. The milky moon that I've always knew was red. It was a crimson red color, almost the same color as… blood.

…

I shake my head and I hear a honk. A cab finally pulls up I and hop in.

"Where to, kid?" the driver asks impatiently.

"Uh… The Central Blood Clinic, please, and hurry," I say quietly. The cab driver begins to drive down the rainy road. I look out the window of the back seat and look at all the people with umbrellas walking down the sidewalks. About five minutes later we make it to the Central Blood Clinic. I pay the man and hop out. I rush into the white building, caring less how wet I get.

"Hey Matthew-," my co-worker, Feliciano, tried to say, but I rushed pass him. I run down the hall to to time slot. I look for my punch card, but couldn't find it on the 'Out' side of the time slot. I look over to the other side, the 'In' side, to see my card already punched.

"Matthew!" Feliciano says running up to me. I look at my time card, and then at Feliciano. 'Did Feli punch me in because he thought I would be late?'

"Uh, hi Feliciano…," I say unsure if my idea was true, so I just ask him, "Hey, did you punch me in?"

"Hm? Oh ya! I know how you are about 'perfect attendance,' so I though I would be nice and punch you in for you," Feliciao huffs, out of breath(even though he didn't run that far) and smiles.

I was an attendance freak. A perfectionist even. I don't know why, I just have to do everything perfect or else it isn't good enough. People may think of this as a habit, and it is, but to me, it's a horrible curse that I won't grow out of.

"Hey Matthew?" Feliciano waves his hand in front of my face and I look at him. I must have dozed off again, as usual.

"Oh, hey Feli. I must have dozed off, again. Hey let me get my work jacket from my locker and I'll meet you back up at the front counter, ok?" I say laughing embarassed that I dozed off.

Feliciano looks at me cofused and then smiles saying, "Ok, see you at the front desk, and do you want me to pour you a cup of coffee while I'm at it?"

"Yes, please and can you put some maple in it?" I giggle.

"I don't think we have any, but ya, sure," He yells as he runs off down the hall, leaving me stand alone in the hallway that connects to the employee locker room. I sigh and put my punch card back in the 'In' slot and walk into the white room surrouded by grey lockers. I walk up to my locker and open it to find my white jacket and my extra white work shirt, just incase. I slip my work jacket on, sigh, and walk out of the room, looking at my cross necklace.

…

"Ok, this might hurt just a little," I say to the frightened teenager, who came in to donate blood for the first time. He had short messy blond hair,clear blue eyes, light blue jean shorts, and a salior hat? "Oh, did you see the football game last night?" I ask the boy because he has jersy on.

"Y-ya, I saw it. It was the Queen Park Rangers agents Fulham. I was rooting for the QPR, but sadly Fulham beat them by one goal! And I don't know what the ref was thinking!" the boy says exictedly. I take this opportunity to stick the needle into the crook of his arm and quickly draw the blood. I nod at the boy and keep talking.

"I personally didn't see it but it sounded good," though I'm not into football (I'm into hockey like every Canadian out there) but I still talk to him. The blood bag is almost filled to a pint, so a few more seconds of talking.

"Ya, so when are you going to work on me and get the needle in m-me?" he finally asks shakly.

I smile and the blood bag is full. I slowly pull out the needle and reply, "But you're already done."

"What? No I'm not. You haven't even pricked me with the needle!" he says.

I hold up the blood bag and smile. "Yes you are," and throw the needle in the special garbadge and hand the teenager an "I've donated," sticker. He peels off the sticker and sticks it in his shirt. I also peel off a bandage and place it on the place the needle was.

"T-thank you," he says, hops of the the table and I walk him out the door. He was my last client of the day, but today wasn't very busy like normal. Just three women, two men, and four teenagers, including the boy.

I walk the teenager down the hall and I pull a sucker out of my pocket. "Here. Do you want it?" The teenager, who I just realized is probably sixteen (about five years younger than me) grabs the sucker out of my hand, unraps it, and pops it in his mouth.

His eyes widen when he realizes what he just did and say, "Oh sorry. Thank you," and I smile at him.

"May I ask what your name is? I like to know all my clients names," I say smileing.

"Hm? Oh my name is Peter," he says proudly and we reach the main lobby. I look around but don't see the childs parents.

"Um, Peter. Where are your parents?" I say confused. It was late and I didn't feel it would be right sending him home walking. I check my watch. Nine o'clock pm.

"Oh, m-my parents have me walk home," he said nerviously and he runs out the front door. I stare blankly and planned to run after him, but Feliciano calls me over.

"Ya Feli?" I ask as I lean over the front desk and see to look at what Feliciano is doing on the front desk computer. Solitare, how original.

"Oh, ya," he says and pause his game, "Can you stay late and orginize the blood shelves in the back. You know like take invetory and stuff," Feliciano says.

I sigh. I had nothing planned tonight anyways so why not. It might even give me time to explore the center a little more. "Sure Feli, is all today paper work filed in so you can leave?"

"Ya, just finished and started a game of solitare, but its getting late so its time to clock out," he sighs happily, "I'll make some pasta for dinner, oh Matthew, did you want me to bring some leftover pasta tomarrow for lunch since you where so kind enough to share your today?'"

"Ya that would be great. You always say your pasta is legandry so I would like to try it," I smile politely.

"Ok then. I'll see you tomarrow then," Feliciano finishes and heads to the employee's locker room to punch out and to grab his jacket. He quickly comes back and out the door but pops back in and throws the buildings keys and says, "Don't forget to lock up!" I catch the keys and look t them.

…

I walk through the long and twisting white halls scilently. Every so often you can see a bullitin board with some news on upcoming events. I stop for a second to examin them but then keep walking till I come to the blood storage room. I walk in the dark room and flick the light on. I grab the clip board hanging on the wall and walk slowly to the first shelf. I begin counting and look at the clip board to see if that was right. '_One,__two,__three__…'_ I hear a rush behind me and jump around. My heart jumps, but it was for nothing. There's nothing there. I turn back around and begin to count again.

Bang! I jump and look around. "Hello? Is someone here?" I say shaking. I walk down the sides of the shelves till I see a pool of red on the ground coming out from the side a shelf. I press my back agenst the side of the shelf next to where the blood is spilling and move my head slowly around the corner of it. I gasp, but hold it it. I see a man with short sandy blond hair lieing on the ground in the middle of the pool of red blood, leaning against the shelf. I slowly walk around the corner and walk up to the stranger slowly. He seems to be holding his abdomin, wincing in pain. I step on a piece of glass and it crunches. His eyes shoot open and his scared emerald green look at me. He begins to try to scoot away but winces in pain. I run up to him and he hisses, bareing… fangs. I crouch next to him and he gives me a surprised look. 'Did he think I would run away?' I shake my head and reach for where his hand is holding his abdomin but he hisses again. I grip his hand and look at the bloody wound. It looks like this poor man was shot!

"G-get the bloody hell away from me with t-that," He wheezes. I look at him confused and he points to my wooden cross. I lean in closer and he leans away in pain. I take off my necklace, forgetting Alex's warning, and put it on the shelf.

"There better?" I say. The man just looks away and nods. I pick the man up slowly and he thrashes a bit cursing and saying, "W-what the bloody hell!"

"Do you want me to help you?" I ask. He shoots me a confused look but then snorts and looks away. I place him on a nearby table and he holds his abdomin but I pry them off, him hissing every so often but then he stops. I grab the twessers out of my nurse jacket and ask, "Can I remove your shirt?"

The man gives me a weird look but then snorts saying, "D-do what ever you have to do to get these d-damn bullets out," I nod and think 'So he was shot, but how did he survive?' Then I pull the pieces together. This man has super pale skin, he didn't like the cross he was wearing, he has fangs that are covered in red, his skin was cold, and he was probably drinking the blood he found here.

Oh god… he's a vampire…

…

A/N: OK! This is meh new story Crimsion Night! I thought I woud write this for Halloween! Yes I will continue this story later! I just thought I would finish chapter 1 for Halloween (Sorry it's a day late ^-^")!

^-^ Yes I will update Opposite Day soon but I'm just not motivated right now .'… But its almost done :S… Lets just say it will be done by the end of this week T^T…

So please review and yes I made Sealand 16 for this story because I wanted to. And yes Arthur is the vampire ^-^. I smell Maple tea. No really, tea is done*skips merrily to get tea*

Well till next update!


	2. Chapter 2: Blood Stained Meeting

A/N Hey peoples! I'm back with chapter two of Crimson Night ^-^ Enjoy it while I'm still motivated ^u^.

RNOTU: I may be American but- OH~ BUTTERFLY! *Chases after butterfly*

Chapter 2: Blood Stained Meeting

I know its crazy to think this way, but the man lying before me is a vampire, but what really freaks me out is… I'm not afraid. Maybe it's because he's hurt? I don't know but I have to help him. Yes, this I know for sure.

I slowly remove his black vest and unbutton his dress shirt that has been ripped to tatters and my stomach lurches at the sight. The bullets have ripped up his abdomen and blood gushes everywhere. Skin is torn; two giant holes occupy his stomach area with shredded muscle tissue peeking and a black and blue rings form around the abysses of blood. I take a deep breath and questions rule over my mind.

'Why am I helping him? What this man's name? How did he get here? Who did this to him? Is he really a vampire?' All these questions echo in my mind, but I come back to reality when the man winces in pain and makes a funny noise. I gulp and whisper, "Are you ready?"

The man seems hesitant and scared but huffs, "Yes… G-get them o-out. Now," He seems demanding, but I could see why. I mean how would you feel if you where shot and needed to get the bullets out? Thought so.

"Ok, this will hurt for a second-,"

"I don't care! Get them out!" He yells but his breath hitches when I start to push the tweezers in.

I sigh in annoyance. If he only didn't yell I would have made this much more painless, but oh well. I feel a throbbing pain in my chest. I never liked seeing patents feel pain or even cry, but this man is probably too strong or proud to shed tears. His eyes widen in pain as I push deeper and he nearly screams when I hit a bullet. I place the hand I'm not using on his forehead and shush him soothingly. His eyes calm and his breathing is in short gasps.

"I-I-It hurts… Make it stop…" he stutters.

"I will in a second," I whisper to him and squeeze my tweezers around the first bullet. He gasps and grabs my shirt, pulling me closer to the table (nearly making me fall). He screams quietly as I pull the bullet out of his abdomen. Once its out he breathes heavily. I look at the bullet in my tweezers and examine it. 'Silver,' I think.

"T-t-there's o-one more," he gasps, his fangs clearly visible.

"Ok," I whisper soothingly, trying ever so hard to make this less painful. He grabs the hand that was on his forehead and grips it tight. His hands ice cold with little warmth in them and his long claws on the verge of sinking into my skin, but doesn't. I smile, 'He's like a child.'

"I-I-I'm ready this time," he manages to say while breathing loudly. I nod and move the tweezers in slowly. He winces in pain and his hand squeezes my hand, nails digging into my skin. I bare the pain rushing into my hand till I feel warm liquid flow down my hand and onto my wrist, dripping onto the floor. I look over to my hand to see it bleeding. It's flowing smoothly over my pink flesh, staining the man's pale white skin, and dripping, splattering, and coating the floor. I gasp my arm shakes, making the cold gentleman gasp also and retract his nails from my flesh.

He whispers shakily, "S-s-sorry," and pulls my hand to his mouth, licking the blood off my hand. I blush madly, trying to pull my hand away, but he holds on tighter. His warm tongue slides over my wrist, leaving no trace of blood when he finishes, and licks his red lips.

"Your blood…" he starts, "has a…. sweet and surgery taste. I don't get to taste that often," he smiles a cocky smile, but it leaves as soon as I push my tweezers in deeper.

Not soon after he cries out when I find the second bullet and grip onto it. I pull it out slowly and softly. Then the bullet gets caught on some torn tissue of his abdomen, so I yank a bit and it comes out with a gush of blood. Blood spurt out and got all over me. On my face, shirt, pants, everything.

I back away slowly and look at the man, covered in sticky red blood. I rush to get rags and bandages. There's a cabinet with a emergency aid kit nearby, so I open the white cabinet fast and yank the first aid kit out and rush back to the man. I place the kit on the table and open it. Shots, medicine, gauze, bandages, and peroxide fill the kit, but I only take out the peroxide and gauze out. I take off my nice white coat and press it against his stomach to clean of the blood.

Soon my white coat is stained red all over and most of the blood was cleared of the gentleman. I look over at the man's face: eyes half open, breathing heavily, and mouth open, baring fangs. I lift him into a sitting position, and begin to wrap up his abdomen with the gauze and putting peroxide on the wounds.

He just looks at me tiredly and whispers, "Your name," he starts, "w-what is it?"

I look up at him in surprise but I manage to get out, "M-Matthew. Matthew Williams."

"Why did you help me? I know you know what I am," he stares into my eyes with his emerald orbs. "Don't you even have the slightest sliver of fear?"

"I don't know why I decided to help you," I begin to bandage him again. "I know what you are and no I'm not afraid."

"What am I then. Spit it out," he whispers and looks away.

"Y-you're a… A man that needs help," I say softly.

He turns to look at me and glares, "I'm a bloody vampire! I have no heart beat, and I'm the predator of the night! I rob people of their lives to live and you not even damn scared! Are you stupid?"

"No, I'm not stupid. I knew you are a vampire. And you're lying," I whisper softly.

"What? I'm not fucking lying-,"

"I can see it in your eyes, you don't rob people of their lives. You stop before they die. You preserve there lives, give them mercy, pity even," I look at him in the eyes.

He gets off the table and walks towards me. I walk back, never taking my eyes away from his. My back hits the closest self and I have nowhere to run. He grabs my neck and my side with iron grip.

"Scared yet?" he whispers into my ear.

"No," I say defiantly.

"Well you should be. I'm going to suck you dry. Make sure you make it safely to hell," he chuckles into my ear.

I still feel no fear. He tilts my neck to get better access and his fangs brush against my neck. I close my eyes and chuckle.

…

A/N: well this is chapter 2 and hope you like it ^-^. I hope I don't have much OOC in it but if there is, who gives a damn? *People raises hands* Ok I'll try really hard for no OOC-ness but that's kinda hard –n–… Oh well if it happens it happens. Well please review and Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, never will.

Well till next time ^-^

Oh and to KarimeA- Who shot him will be reveled next chapter ^-^ or the one after that… I think what just happened my tell you if Mattie is in danger 6u6''… and I can't tell youz, It's a secret ^-^


	3. Chapter 3: Blood Stained Meeting Part 2

A/N well this is chapter 3 all of you have been waiting for ^-^'' sorry it's a little late

Chapter 3: Blood-Stained Meeting Part 2

He pulls slowly away from my neck and stares at me confused.

"Why the bloody hell are you laughing?" he asks shocked, but tries to keep his glare.

"Because, I know you won't," I say in a serious tone but smile mockingly just to piss him off more.

"And how the hell do you know that?" he asks defiantly and smirks.

"Because you seem to be the man of great manners, am I right? A gentleman is what they call them," I sneer. I reach my hand behind me.

He stammers a bit but eventually snorts, "Yes, and your point?"

"Well, isn't it polite to know who the name off my 'killer' is before I die?"

He glares for a second and finally sighs, "Fine, I'll tell you, even though it's pointless. The name is Arthur Kirkland, at your service," and looks around, "Can we hurry this up. I feel that the sun will come up soon, and my," he pauses as if thinking of careful words, "_playtime_ will be over."

'So Arthur is his name,' I think to myself. "Fine, you may continue."

"Good, now hold still, this will only hurt for a second," he whispers seductively into my ear. His hot breathe tickling my neck. He tilts my head again with great care and nuzzles his nose into my neck. His fangs graze my tender skin and he licks my neck slowly. A loud moan escapes my lips as he nibbles on my neckline.

He smiles and whispers, "You like that? I usually don't drink straight from humans, but when I do, I have a little fun,"

I laugh between moans and get out, "Well your playtime is over," and my hand grabs my cross necklace and I thrust it onto Arthur. His pupils grow and his mouth opens to say something but nothing comes out. His eyes shut slowly and he collapses onto me. His breathing slows and it seems he fell asleep.

His head lies on my chest, still breathing, and his fangs and claws retract. The color of his skin seems to darken into a soft pink and he seems to warm up. I look at him astonished. He looks… human.

Then I feel it. It pulses through me, making my ears ring. _B-bump, B-bump, B-bump_. His heart is beating. I feel something shock through me over and over. I scream in agony and hold my chest. My vision flashes and then I fall into darkness.

…

Wake up… Wake up Matthew…

My eyes slowly drift open to a blurry light. I try to move my hand, but someone is holding it. I shake my head and ask, "What the hell just happened?"

"Well, you git, you just sealed my powers inside that damn cross, is what you did," snorts a familiar voice.

"What?" My vision finally steadies and I see Arthur leaning over me with an unhappy scowl on hi face. "How?"

"Well, by the looks of the exorcist star on your left hand, you're a descendant of an exorcist, and a powerful one at that," he scoffs and turns his head away in disgust.

I turn my head to my left side and gaze blankly at my hand. A purple star glows on my hand and strange writing wines up my arm. It looks to be Latin or something like that. "What is this?"

"It's Vulgarnesta, a language used by demons, vampires, summoners, werewolves and the occasional exorcist. It's a very crude and complex language that no mortal should be able read," he explains grabbing my left arm.

"Well what does it say?" I whisper, still shocked that this is all happening.

He examines my arm closely and then pulls his face away, "It says, 'Exorcist of the Heavens, sent to the world to prevent its hellish demise'."

My eyes widen in fear. Me? Prevent the world's hellish demise? Why me?

"You're shaking? Heh, scared already?" Arthur laughs. "Well, good luck to you on 'saving the world'." He gets up to walk away but he stops. "Give them back," he spats at me glaring.

"What? Give what back?" I ask frightened.

"My powers!" he yells, "You sealed them in that damn cross, remember?"

Oh ya…

"I will when you help me."

"Help you with what?" he asked with pure rage in his voice.

"Figure this out, and save the world-," I'm cut of when my body vibrates. _B-bump, B-bump, B-bump._ My hands race to my chest, clawing at it, wanting to stop my heart from racing. Arthur grabs my hands and whispers into my ear, "I will, so stop that."

I feel my heart begin to slow and pupils softening. My eyes flutter open and shut. All my energy is gone. Arthur scoops me up by putting his warm arms behind my back and in the crook of my knees. "Thank you," I whisper.

"Don't think I'm doing this for you, twit," he snorts, "It's to become a vampire again, and not a lame-ass mortal. Now where do you live?"

"0701 Eden Street, apartment one," I whisper.

…

_Where am I? It's so soft and warm. Like home in Canada… Did that really happen last night or was I dreaming of it all?_

…

A/N So sorry It took so long to update this T^T, had school crap, family stuff, and other stuff going on, but I did finish chapter 3 (even though its kinda short…) Ya… Vulgarnesta is a FAKE language I made up and is NOT real… I'll start working on chapter 4 tomorrow morning… so thank you for your patience on my Italian slowness… (this is not to offend any Italians who read this story; Grazie per la vostra comprensione ^-^')


	4. Chapter 4: First Encounter

A/N Ok! Here's Crimson Night Chapter 4! Hooray! (6w6) Enjoy!

(

RNOTU: Mochi America! (6w6)

Chapter 4: First Encounter

…

Where am I? It's so soft and warm. Like home in Canada… Did that really happen last night or was I dreaming of it all?

…

I open my eyes slowly to see out my window. There covered by the blinds, as if someone shut them poorly. I shift and feel a limb lying on top of my waist. I roll over to see Arthur's emerald green eyes staring at me. I scream and fall off of my bed.

He sighs and looks down at me, "How the bloody hell are you the one who sealed my powers," he puts his hand in front on his face and shakes his head.

'So it wasn't a dream… oh shit…' I glance at my left arm to see it's covered in gauze.

"Don't want anyone seeing that, love," Arthur sneers and smirks at me as he lies on my bed, hand under his chin, propping himself up, "If they do, they're sure to burn you at the stake."

"I hope you know where not in the 1600's anymore," I spat at him.

"Oh, did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed? Cause I feel great," he says laughing.

"Shut up and go make some tea or something," I say as I get up from the floor.

"Who's going to make me?" he yells mockingly.

"Me. If you don't, I'll burn that cross that holds your powers that's tied around your neck."

He grabs the cross with his hand and glares at me. He scoffs, "Fine, your majesty," and he gets up to walk to the kitchen.

"Better not poison it," I yell to him.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he yells back with a dry and sarcastic tone.

I walk over to my closet and pull out a white dress shirt with a black vest and some black skinny-jeans and throw them on the bed. 'Arthur can wear those," I think to myself as I rummage through my clothes again. I pull out a red tee shirt and some white jeans. I slide my bloodstained work shirt off and toss it to the floor and my pants follow suit. Soon I'm only in my maple boxers and I grab my shirt and slip my arms in till I hear a small muffled chuckle. I turn to see Arthur with a tray of tea and cookies, laughing. I blush hard and quickly slide my head through the hole of my shirt and quickly shimmy into my pants.

"Your tea is done, wanker," Arthur snickers while walking over to my bed and placing the tray down upon it.

"Fine," I sigh, shutting my eyes tightly in embarrassment and point to the clothes on my bed, "You can wear those for now. I'll buy you more while we're out, okay?"

He looks at the clothes, then at his tattered ones. (Well he's somewhat shirtless) He sighs and walks over to them and snatches them off the bed and starts to strip from his rags of clothes.

I look over at him to see his chest still somewhat torn by the bullets I pulled out from the night before. It looks like its already mostly healed and like a scar. I go to sit by the tray of tea and cookies.

"W-who shot you?" I ask silently.

He looks at me as he buttons up the dress shirt and snorts looking away. "Another vampire named Ivan. He claims I was on Night Children's territory," Arthur scoffs.

"Night Children?" I ask confused.

"That's what he calls his clan. See, vampires live in groups called clans. Normally they find an area that the sun never shines and make it there home and claim the surrounding area there territory and feast on the people who live there," Arthur snarls as he slips on the vest and quickly buttons it up.

"Oh, so you live in a clan too?" I ask, taking a sip of my tea, which isn't that bad.

"Yes I do," Arthur says as he smirks, but it fades as he tries to pull up the skinny jeans, "What the FUCK! These are extremely fucking tight!" but he gets them up and buttons them, sighing in annoyance, "Anyways, yes I do. I live in Night Children's clan rival, the Red Lions."

"Are they going to be looking for you?" I ask, fully interested.

"Hm~ Oh ya, but they won't start looking for another three days. They think I'm on a hunt, and hunting can sometimes take up to three days to do," He snorts, "And those gits have no since of direction. They can barely get back to the cave without getting lost," he sighs in annoyance.

"You live in a cave?" I say wondering if I'm asking way too many questions.

"Yes, on the very west side of London. Kind of on the outskirts," he replies as he walks over to me and sits next to me, taking his cup of tea and taking a long drink. "It's been awhile since I've had tea," he chuckles and smirks, "I still got it in me."

I nod and take a sip of my own tea. "It's good."

"Well, now that I've told you a bit about me, what about you," he says as he looks at me, "You seem to be new here."

I look at him then sigh, "I was transferred here from Canada by my job as a blood nurse. There's a blood shortage here is what my boss said and I was shipped here immediately."

He looks away when I say 'blood shortage' and sighs heavily muttering, "No, that can't happen."

"What?"

"They're- Wait. Do you hear that?" he whispers. I strain my ears to hear what he is talking about. Then his eyes grow wide. He grabs me and pulls me to the ground with him whispering loudly, "Get down!"

We wait on the ground for a few seconds, him holding onto me—as if he's protecting me—waiting silently. I hear scratching sounds. SCRATCHHH, SCRATCHHHH... I grab my ears at the wailing sounding over and over again, getting louder and louder each time.

Then I hear a bang. Arthur lies on top of me, protecting me from the rubble that flies into the room.

"Do you think that exorcist is here?" asks a Spanish accented voice.

"Stop touching me and yes he's supposed to be here, can't you smell his sent?" yells an Italian accented voice.

"No really, since you broke my nose the last time I-,"

"We don't talk about that!"

I here steps coming closer.

"Here," whispers Arthur as he rips off the cross necklace and hands it to me.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" I ask softly.

"Release my powers and we can make it out of this alive," he whispers back, "They're Night Children and they'll show no mercy, and they seem to be looking for you."

I look at him then the cross, "But I don't know how!"

"Do the same thing as last time!" he whispers loudly as the steps get closer. He snorts in annoyance and claws off my bandages on my left arm, revealing my arm with black characters spiraling up my arm and the black exorcist star. He grabs my arm and places my hand on his chest over his beating heart, holding in there. "Now shout, 'Come forth demonic power'."

I look at him worried but become confidant. 'I am not going to die,' I think to myself.

I breathing in at shout, "Come forth demonic power!" My arm starts to glow purple and I feel a shock go through it. It feels like it's being singed by the fires of hell.

I look at Arthur, who is laughing like a mad man. He looks up at me, eyes red and his mouth smirked, laughing. His canine teeth grow and sharpen, his nails turning into dagger-like claws, and his skin pales. I no longer can feel his heart beat and he starts to turn cold. He grabs my hand and shoots up, taking me with him.

I see two vampires in front of a gaping hole in the wall, both with brown-ish hair and around the same height except one is a little taller.

"There you are, trngynt hrtynj," sneers the taller of the two.

"What did he say?" I ask Arthur.

"He said, 'Heavenly Exorcist' in Vulgarnesta," he whispers to me then smirks. "He's my prey Antonio; sorry you're as slow as ever."

"He looks more like your bitch from this angle," Antonio laughs. "Sorry but we're going to have to take your 'presa' from you."

"Over my dead body!" Arthur yells. I look over at him and almost hurl in my mouth. The back of his clothes rip as two scaly wings emerge from his back. He shakes them a bit—as if he's stretching them from a long slumber—and he twirls me into his chest and flaps the black wings. We float off the ground and shoot out the hole in the wall, passing Antonio and the other vampire.

I look back at them to see them releasing their wings and shoot after us…

A/N And there is the 4th chapter =D I know it's getting crazy and epic but that's just my dirty mind speaking to ya ^-^ Please review and hope I can get the 5th chapter out this weekend or sometime next week =D

Till Next Update!

~Mattie~


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome to the Clan

Chapter 5

Welcome to the Clan

We take off in flight, hovering over the lit city. I look over, the sun in beginning to rise. I look back; the smaller vampire pulls out a pistol. Great. Just fucking great. I look up; Arthur is smirking and laughing. He looks down at me and smiles as we drop in altitude. We dodge buildings and lamppost as the vampires shoot at us. Arthur grunts in annoyance and flaps his wings faster and we go higher.

"Where are we going?" I yell up to Arthur as we pass over a few small shops.

"We're going where it's safe, my home," he replies to me while looking back.

"Damn it, keep still, Arthur. I just want to shoot you," the smaller vampire yells and chuckles.

"Shut the fuck up, Lovino! We all know you're a lousy shot," Arthur yells as he laughs and flies lower so we go between two buildings into an ally.

'Why does the name Lovino sound familiar?' I think as I look back at Lovino. 'He looks an awful lot like Feliciano.' I snap back to reality when a bullet grazes my cheek, causing it to bleed lightly.

Arthur looks down at me and growls softly. He turns my head with one of his hands and licks the blood off of my cheek. I blush madly as he chuckles.

"There. That's should make it heal faster," he chuckles and looks forward.

I move my hand up to my cheek and feel it's healed already. I make a mental note; 'Note to self, vampires have wings and saliva that quickens the process of healing.'

I look in front of us to see a brick wall. I scream softly as Arthur snorts softly.

"Hold on!" Arthur yells as we drop in altitude and he runs on the stone below us. I hold onto him for dear life and press my face into his chest. He runs faster and pulls his wings in close around me. He pushes off the ground into a jump. We begin to back flip and Arthur pushes off of the wall in mid-turn, making us lunge into a full back flip. He lands gracefully behind the other two vampires as they fly into the wall.

They turn around growling, not amused by Arthur's trick. Arthur chuckles and lets me go.

"Go back to your lair and leave him alone," Arthur hisses and wraps one of his wings around me.

"Why should we, bastard?" Lovino growls and points the pistol at Arthur.

Arthur chuckles at this, "Because, twat, the sun will come up soon, and you don't want be here when _that_ happens."

Lovino growls and Antonio frowns and nods softly while tugging on Lovino. Lovino sighs in anger and shoots his last bullet at Arthur. Arthur snatches the bullet from mid-air and throws it to the ground, not amused. The two fly away in anger and I sigh in relief.

"Finally there gone," I huff in exhaustion and pull the cross out of my pocket and place it lightly on Arthur's chest. He gasps and begins to warm up. His fangs, claws, and wings retract as his heart starts to beat softly, then more strongly.

"Damn, and I was just starting to have fun," Arthur sighs in annoyance and looks up as sunlight begins to fill the sky, "I hate being a mortal."

"Well I bet it beats being killed by the sunlight," I sigh as I look at the blue sky with awe.

"It does… hey before I take you to the cave… can we go somewhere? The others won't be awake until tonight," Arthur asks as he looks at me.

"Hm? Ya sure. Where do you want to go?" I ask as I put my arms up to stretch.

"Somewhere where I can get out of these tight-arse trousers!" Arthur yells in discomfort and begins to fiddle with the skinny-jeans.

I laugh and nod, "Yes, we can."

"And also… Can we ride the London Eye and get some umm… what's it called… Fish and Chips! That's what's it's called," Arthur says and hits his palm with his fist in remembrance.

I smile at his childish wishes and nod.

…

"Show me how it looks, Arthur," I yell to Arthur, waiting outside of the dressing room for him as he tries on new pants.

"Fine," Arthur sighs in annoyance and opens the dressing room door, walking out. I examine him in his new black trousers. They look almost identical to the ones he was wearing the night before.

"Those look fine on you but how do they fit?"

"They feel fine. Just like my old ones," Arthur sighs in a board tone, "Are we done?"

"Yes, so lets go," I huff and grab my skinny-jeans that Arthur was wearing.

We walk out of the small store after buying them (damn twenty-five dollars for a stinking pair of pants).

Arthur puts his nose in the air and stiffs a bit. "Do you smell that?" Arthur whispers and looks around a bit to look where the smell was coming from.

I sniff the air and look at Arthur, "It's from the fish and chips there selling over there," and I point to the small cart with a man frying up the fish.

Arthur's head bolts over to look where I was pointing and darts over to the cart. I gasp and run after him, but he was to fast for me. When I finally get there Arthur looks at me and asks, "Do you have ten pounds on you?"

"Ten pounds! That's an outrageous price!" I yell in surprise.

Arthur huffs in annoyance but sighs and pulls out a wallet and hands the man ten pounds. In return the man gives him a good-sized basket with four pieces of fish and a lot of fries. Arthur walks past me and sit by a near-by table. I walk over to the table he's at and sit next to him.

"Where did you get the money?" I ask and grab a fry but Arthur smacks my hand and eats more of his fish.

"From you. This is your wallet after all," Arthur replies and hands me my wallet.

"What! When did you take my wallet?" I yell in rage.

"When I was changing trousers. It happen to fall out to I picked it up and kept it in my pocket," Arthur says smoothly as he wipes his mouth on a napkin.

"W-Wha?" I start but sigh and shake my head, "Whatever but you have to share. I'm starving and I basically paid for those."

Arthur casts me a glare but sighs and pushes the basket to me. "Fine, but you get one piece of fish and a handful of fries."

I glare at him but sigh. No use of fighting over food. "Fine." I say and grab my piece of fish and my handful of fries.

After eating in pure silence Arthur throws away the basket into a near by trash can and grabs my hand, pulling me.

"Where are we going now?" I ask and look at our hands and blush. I try to pull away but Arthur has put an iron grip on it.

"The London Eye of course. I can't ever ride it because of my appearance, but now I can. I've always wanted to ride it." Arthur says and smiles softly.

I look at him softly and smile. "Fine, but after this where going to the cave right?"

"Yes," he replies and looks at me and smiles. Not his crazy, devilish smile he always smiles, but a friendlier smile. I think he noticed me because he blushes and turns away. "Where here."

I look up at the towering Farris Wheel and look at Arthur. He giggles a little and pulls me to the entrance. "Come on!"

"I'm coming as fast as I can, Arthur. Your just to fast," I yell softly trying ever so hard not to fall.

Now we're at the entrance of the London Eye, waiting patently. "Next!" the ride keeper yells and Arthur and I walk forward into the section of the ride we'll be on. We step into the center as the ride keeper had told us to do so. The ride starts up and we slowly move up. Arthur, after going up a bit, walks to the glass wall and looks out, gasping in awe. I walk up next to him and look out to. I see the Big Ben in a clear view and see the time is 4:35. I look over at Arthur who is smiling softly and I awe.

"This is better than I imagined it would be… Thank you Matthew," Arthur says as he looks at me.

"Hm? Oh it was nothing…" I whisper and turn my head away from him so he couldn't see my blush. 'Why am I blushing at every little thing he does? Am I falling for him? No, I can't be.' I think to myself hastily and look at him and smile weakly.

"Is something wrong?" Arthur asks me and snickers. 'Well he's back to him old self,' I think silently to myself.

"N-No nothing is wrong… It's time to get off the ride," I say nervously and point to the exit.

"Oh, so we do," Arthur says coolly but somewhat disappointed and begins to walk out of the ride. I follow after him hastily, hoping he doesn't run off again with my wallet. I check my pockets and thank god my wallet is there.

"Now are we going to your cave?" I ask Arthur as I catch up to him and walk beside him.

"Yes we are," Arthur replies as he over at the sun. I look over him to see the sun has almost fallen over the tall buildings and the small shops. Arthur stops suddenly and sniffs the air. His pupils suddenly grow to the size of saucers.

"What's wrong?" I ask him, as he just stands there paralyzed.

"Come on," Arthur hisses and yanks on my arm so we walk in the other direction. I look at where he was originally looking to see a tall man in the distance with silver hair smiling, but the smile has an evil glare to it. The man opens his eyes to deep violet eyes and mouths something but I can make it out. He backs farther into the shadows and disappears.

I stare blankly where the man originally was and shake my head as Arthur pulls me into an ally.

"Ok, It's dark enough for me to be a vampire, so change me," Arthur whispers as I still think of the man. "Are you listening?"

"Oh ya… ok… '_Come forth demotic power'_," I yell as quietly as I could and place the cross on Arthur's chest. His eyes go red for a second but then fade to green again as his fangs and nails grow.

Arthur releases his demonic black wings and shakes them, as if stretching. "You ready to see my clan the Red Lions?" Arthur chuckles.

"Yes," I say with confidence, "And Arthur… who was that man?" I whisper and shiver.

"H-he was the one who… who shot me… His name is Ivan and he is the leader of the Night Children. He may look innocent but don't _ever_ lower your guard around him, do you understand?" Arthur says in a strict tone.

I nod my head and look behind me to make sure Ivan wasn't there.

"Don't worry, I won't let Ivan get to you. Over my dead body," Arthur chuckles grimly, "So are you ready now?" I nod and Arthur wraps his arms around me and begins to flap his wings. In moments we're above the ground and off in flight.

As we fly across the starry sky I think about all the events that have happened over the past two days. 'I meet Arthur in the blood storage and help him. Then I seal his powers and I become the Heavenly Exorcist. Now other Vampires are after me, Arthur is protecting me and taking me to his home to his clan, the Red Lions.' I sigh heavily and try to enjoy the wind blowing on my face.

"We're here," Arthur yells to me as we drop in altitude. I brace myself as Arthur angles himself for the landing. Arthur's feet touch the ground and he starts to run to help him stop faster and not to fall. Finally we come to a full stop as some dirt flies up from Arthur's impact. Arthur let's go of me and retracts his wings. I look into he mouth of the cave blankly as Arthur strolls in calmly. I blink a few times as he calls me in and run to him.

I look around to see ordinary cave walls with a few pieces of furniture here and there. They're actually very nice pieces of furniture, better than I could afford. I walk behind Arthur slowly and flitch at every small movement. Arthur looks back and laughs but suddenly stops. He glares at me and walks up to me. I back up and feel something behind me. I turn around to see nothing. So what did I run into?

Suddenly I feel like I'm being gripped and feel some sort of scratching on my neck. I look over my shoulder to see nothing.

"Gilbert get away from him or I'll sic Alfred on you," Arthur snarls.

"Oh, so he isn't food?" sounds a scratchy voice. "Well I'm to awesome for this one anyways. He smells too sweet for my taste," and the scratchy felling goes away from my neck and the grip is released. I turn around to still see nothing.

"Come out, Gilbert, It's rude to hide on our guest," Arthur chuckles sourly, "Or I'll drag you out myself."

"Fine kill-joy," Gilbert says and suddenly a man with white hair and red eyes appears out of nowhere! Like he faded back into reality.

"Where did he-," I start but Arthur cuts me off.

"Gilbert was grated the power of invisibility when he became a vampire. See every vampire is given a 'special ability' when they change," Arthur explains and he walks over to Gilbert and grabs and tugs his ear. Gilbert cries out at this and pulls away cursing loudly at Arthur. Suddenly he disappears and clomps away.

"What ability do you have Arthur?" I ask look at him curiously.

"You'll just have to figure that out for yourself," Arthur sneers and beckons me in deeper into the cave.

"Arthur, your back," A voice calls out and a man with hair like mine—but longer—walks up to Arthur.

"Yes, frog, I'm back. Now light the candles so our guest can see. I mean, bloody hell, how can you see in here?" Arthur yells in annoyance.

"Well, I'm sorry mon ami that you don't have night vision like the rest of us," the man say mockingly but in reward he gets a swift punch in the face from Arthur.

"Just light the damn candles Francis," Arthur mutters and closes his eyes in annoyance.

"Fine, Fine," Francis says as he holds his nose, hoping to ease the pain. He holds out his right hand and walks to the nearest wall. He snaps his fingers and a small flame blooms at his fingertips. He lights the candle that is attached to the wall and continues to the next and the next.

"So he can-,"

"Conduct fire to his whim, yes," Arthur finishes for me. "Come on there are more in store for you," Arthur chuckles and continues on. I follow behind him and look at Francis as he lights the candles. He looks back at me and blows me a kiss. I blush madly and continue on behind Arthur.

As we walk deeper into the cave, it starts to light up and becomes almost homier. Soon we're at the back off the cave, but there's a door in the back of the cave.

"Ludwig, how was hunting because it seems you got back before me," Arthur calls out and a brawny man opens the door as light floods out of the door.

"It vas fine. Vere did you go and vho is this?" Ludwig says as he opens the door for us. Arthur walks in and I walk in slowly behind him.

"Make yourself at home," Arthur says and waves out his hand to empathize me coming into the room.

I look around in the great room. It looks almost like a castle. There's even nicer furniture in here then what I previously saw, a great big chandelier connected to the ceiling, winding stairs that lead higher into the room and more doors.

"This is Matthew. Matthew this is Ludwig, my second in command," Arthur says and turns to me.

"Pleasure to meet you, Matthew," Ludwig says and gives a courteous bow.

"No, the pleasure is mine. I mean, you're the one letting me stay here," I stutter and give a courteous bow.

"Hey, Ludwig. Where is the damn mutt? He need to be introduced to Matthew as well," Arthur mutters, "Because if we don't he'll throw a fit."

"Chained up in his room. He vas in the pantry again stealing food even zough I just feed him," Ludwig sighs and points to the door on the very left.

Arthur sighs and slaps his hand on his face, "Damn mutt. Come on Matthew, let me introduce you to him," and Arthur starts to walk to the door Ludwig was pointing to earlier.

I walk behind him and look around the room again, "This looks just like a castle," I whisper softly in awe.

"Well because it is a castle," Arthur chuckles, "This was once my uncle's but when the landslide hit everyone was trapped and died."

"What happened to the bodies?" I ask softly and nervously.

"Oh by the time I heard about it they where all bones, so I gave them to Alfred," Arthur says as he chuckles morbidly. "The uncle who owned this castle was never fond of me and always beat me as a child because when I visited him he would make me clean and do…_ other_ things, but let's just drop that topic. He's dead now and no use of bringing up his careless mistakes."

"Oh, ok," I murmur and shiver a bit. Arthur opens the wooden door and we walk inside the dark room.

"Alfred, I want you to meet someone," Arthur mutters, "So come here so I can unchain you."

I couldn't see in the dark room but I could hear chain's rattling and scraping the floor. Anxiety hits my stomach and I start to shake. Arthur walks into the room deeper and grabs a match from his pocket. He lights it and lights the candles on the walls. I walk in deeper and a figure other than Arthur starts to form.

"There you are! Ok, come here so I can unchain you-," Arthur starts but is cut off when a chain is pulled out from under him, causing him to fall, "God damn it, Alfred, I just want you to meet someone!"

"No… stupid bloodsucker… just let me see him," a voice says sternly.

"Fine, Matthew, come here. Alfred if you bite him I will claw you eyes out," Arthur hisses and grabs my hand to lead me closer to the voice.

I walk closer to where the voice came from, but I can't see, only what the small candles illuminate for me—which are piles of bones everywhere. Arthur taps my shoulder and hands me a candle, which I light with one of the candles on the wall. I walk deeper till I see a boy my age leaning up against the wall with his eyes closed. I walk closer to him to see he looks…

_Like me_…

A/N Ok! Another Chapter of Crimson Night! Whoohoo \(^o^)/ Now if there's any confusion just imagine a cave then walk through the door and bam! A castle ^-^"… And by the hints I've given I think you all know Alfred isn't a vampire but a… you figure the rest of that sentence. Thank you for all the reviews you've given for this story and I encourage that you all review, even if it's one for every chapter. Oh and people who draw! ATTENTION: I don't know how to put this but If you want to—not saying you have to—but I would like to see some fan art for this (or any) of my stories! Just draw it up and send me a link to it and I will make you a free oneshot! Check my profile for the rules of my oneshots…

Thank you and Till next Update,


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome to the Clan Part 2

Crimson Night Chapter 6

Welcome to the Clan Part 2

'T-This man… He looks like…me.' I think shakily in my head.

The man opens his cerulean blue eyes that seem to glow in the dark, and his eyes grow wide as his pupils shrink. He shakes his head and looks up at me with a small grin that creeps onto his face. The man stands up slowly and bends backward a little to stretch out his back after from sitting so long. He lets out a light chuckle and I can see his breath vapor out of his mouth. I realize that this room is actually quite cold. I must have not really noticed because I was used to such cold.

"Leave, Arthur… I want to talk to him alone," Alfred snarls, while Arthur glares at him.

"Why should I let a mutt like you talk to him alone," Arthur growls back and steps next to me, putting his arm in front of me protectively. "How do I know you won't take him for yourself?"

"You know I live by the code blood-sucking limey, so why would I?" Alfred scoffs while giggling.

Arthur growls but lowers his arm slowly. "Fine, but if I find but a scratch on him I'll skin you alive."

"Heh, that better than what you did to Francis last girlfriend. I mean you fucking burned her alive!" Alfred says as he throws his hands in the air.

"That's because she was a vampire hunter and you know she was out to kill me! Damn girl…Joan of Arc… You know her spirit still haunts me, but back to the point, you have exactly FIVE minutes," Arthur huffs and starts to walk out of the stone cold room.

The door creaks shut and I turn to look at Alfred. His eyes gleamed with malice as he stepped closer. I begin to back away but in a blink of an eye Alfred is holding me in a tight grip. When he smirks horridly leaning forward. I shut my eyes in fear.

When I expect the end, I feel quick breaths on my head. I open my eyes to see Alfred just… sniffing me? I look at him with a questioning look as he finishes and slides his tongue against my cheek slowly.

"Hello! I'm Alfred!" Alfred cheers happily and squishes his face with my own.

"I-I'm Matthew… nice to meet you," I try to say as Alfred squeezes me into a really tight hug.

"Matthew… I like it! I'll call you Mattie ok?" Alfred yells in joy and lets go to walk around and examine me. "Ok from this day forward you are my master, Mattie! Congrats!" Alfred cheers and rubs me as if a cat.

"W-what?" I ask confused.

"You are my master. What's there not to get?"

"Everything! How am I your master? We just met!" I yell and wave my hands around like some character from an anime.

"Oh so Arthur hasn't told you? I'm a werewolf, and us werewolves we… umm…" Alfred plops onto the ground sitting criss-cross and puts a finger on his lips as if think of a word, "'pick' a master and serve them till we parish or the master parishes. It's very special because it only happens once in a werewolf's life, so we only have one, and only one, master and it comes to us in a vision when we find the right person."

I look at him confused, not really getting a word he said.

"Just look at it this way. I'm stuck with you for the rest of my life," Alfred says and smiles.

"Oh… well stand up?" I say confused and almost had a heart attack how fast Alfred got up and licked my cheek again. "So you're a werewolf?"

"Yep," he says happily and closes his eyes and then barks. I gasp as dog-ears pop out from the top of head and a tail sprouts from his lower back and his canine teeth grow to fangs, like Arthur's.

"Amazing…" I whisper and move closer and reach up to feel Alfred's soft-looking ears, but I trip on his chain and fall to the ground. In a split second Alfred catches me but it was useless because he just falls on top of me, straddling me if anything. We stare at each other for a second and I could have swore that I saw Alfred's face get closer, but it flinches back as Arthur opens the door.

"What the fucking bloody hell are you doing to him!" Arthur screeches in hatred and bolts at Alfred, knocking him off of me and pins him down, bearing fangs, "I told you not to touch him!" and Arthur punches Alfred in the face. Alfred barks in pain but doesn't do anything to defend himself as blood spurts out of his nose.

"Stop!" I yell and grab Arthur into an embrace, "He didn't do anything! I tripped and he went to catch me but fell with me."

Arthur stares at me with a concern look but it softens and he embraces me back and helps me up. Once I was up, I help Alfred up.

"Come. There are still have one more member I have to introduce you to," Arthur says and glares at Alfred.

"Oh ok… What about Alfred?" I ask and turn to him. He's sitting on a very small, uncomfortable looking mattress wiping his bloody nose with his arm—getting blood everywhere.

"He can stay in here for now. It'll help him think about what he has done," Arthur says as he turns to the door.

I look at Alfred and frown. I walk over to him quickly and grab the handkerchief out of my pocket and give it to Alfred. He looks at it confused at first but then accepts it and wipes his nose with a soft grin on his face.

"Coming?" Arthur asks as he open's the door and light floods into the room.

"Yes," I have one last glance at Alfred—who waves for me to go—and hurry to walk behind Arthur.

…

Now where in the main lobby again with Ludwig racing around with various ingredients, probably making dinner.

"By the way, Arthur, what is Ludwig's ability?" I ask quietly as we ascend the stares.

"Hmm? Oh Ludwig's ability, yes, he has great strength and the ability to erase memories, just incase we needed to erase a mortal's memory if we where ever discovered," Arthur sighs and looks at Ludwig as we go higher, "We've only needed it once…"

"Oh…" I shiver hoping I'm not the second.

We reach the top of the castle and we are greeted with five new doors. Arthur walks to the one not quite in the middle but one over to the left. He knocks a few times then walks in. I walk in quietly behind him and look around the new room I have entered.

The room is filled to the brim with books and other things for studying. Every so often I'll see a glass full of weird unidentified liquid and some with… things in them?

"Oi, Kiku! You in here! We have a guest," Arthur shouts into the room.

"Over here, Arthur-sama," a small voice calls farther in the room. We walk over stacked books and around a bookcase to find a small man with short black hair reading a rather large textbook. He looks up, grins, and closes the book. He stands up and walks around more of his books and holds out his hand. I grab his hand and shake lightly.

"Herro, my name is Kiku," the small man says and smiles.

"Hello I'm-"

"Matthew. I'm I right? Matthew Williams."

"Uhh… Ya… I am," I stutter out and think 'how the hell does this man know my name?'

"How I know is because I can read people's minds. That's my ability besides vast knowledge," Kiku says and smiles as he explains.

"Wow, that's amazing," I say as I imagine how reading minds would feel.

"Kiku, do you have any books on exorcism?" Arthur asks coolly and looks around.

"I knew you wourd ask so I took the riberity to gather them," Kiku says as he picks up a pile of books with stars on the cover like the one on my hand.

"Thank you, Kiku," Arthur says and smiles, "Now, Matthew, take the books from Kiku. There yours for now."

"Oh, ok," I say uncertain and take the books from Kiku. "Thank you."

"Your wercome. I'm armost arways in here so if you want to read any of the books here, be our guest, and if you have a question I'm the to tark to, I'rr be grad to answer," Kiku says and bows politely.

"Thank you," I say and bow back.

"Now it's time for me to show you to your room," Arthur says and starts to maneuver through the stacks of books.

I gasp and race after him—while looking back at Kiku and waving, earning a wave back.

…

Now where back in the opening we where in before we went into Kiku's room. Arthur walks to the door in the middle of the five doors and walks in. I follow suit and enter the rather large room. A vast canapé bed lies in the center of the room with dressers covered with sheets lining the room and a large vanity behind the bed. In one corner I see a large black furnished coffin with red velvet interior and a small black rabbit in it. The black rabbit opens its blood red eyes and stretches out like a cat. The little monster yawns, unfolds its scaly black wings, and begins to fly over to Arthur.

"Good night, Bloody Grim Bat," Arthur chuckles as he extends his finger. The little monster lands on his finger and starts to talk in Vulgarnesta. "Is that so? I'll have to beat Francis for that." The rabbit called Bloody Grim bat starts to laugh and looks over at me.

"Gpt'f epje?" Bloody Grim Bat says and turns his head to the side. Then his hairs on his back prick up and the little black bunny growls, "Nf pk jr nreiwvki?"

"Rt. Pk nf j qinkrv." Arthur says as he smoothes the prickled hair done.

"Fine… but I'm keeping my eyes on him," Bloody Grim Bat growls and flies away and perches himself on the bed.

"What is that thing?" I ask as I cast a glance at the little beast.

"I'm not a thing! My name is Bloody Grim Bat!"

"He's my pet demon bat. He is quite loyal he just hasn't gotten to know you is all," Arthur says as he shrugs, "He still attacks Alfred, but he sometimes deserves it."

"Oh ok… So 'Bloody Grim Bat sleeps in here?" I ask and look around the vast room.

"Well he does but this is also my room. I sleep in that coffin over there so your welcome to use the bed," Arthur sighs as Bloody Grim Bat flies onto his head. I giggle softly.

"What have I told you about being on my head?" Arthur asks and raises one of his bushy eyebrows.

Bloody Grim Bat rolls his red eyes and sighs, "Not to because I'm heavy."

"Right now get off," Arthur sighs in annoyance and pushes BGB off of his head, "Go see what Gilbert is doing. He's probably slacking off with his 'DS' Kiku gave him or with Gilbird."

"Fine…" BGB says and flies out of the room and the door shuts.

Arthur turns to me and smirks. He walks up to me slowly and creases my cheek. "Matthew…," Arthur coos softly.

"W-what?" I ask blushing madly by Arthur's touch and soft gaze.

"Oh, nothing. You had a little dirt on your cheek from when we landed and it's been bugging me," Arthur chuckles as he wipes my cheek.

"Really? Oh god how embarrassing! And when I was meeting your clan to!" I gasp and my blush reddens.

"You're so amusing, Matthew, you know that?" Arthur snickers, hand still resting on my cheek. I laugh with him—trying to figure out what so funny. Suddenly Arthur's gaze becomes hard and me pushes he down. I look up at him with fear as his eyes glow with a tint of red in them. He smirks and starts to laugh insanely as he walks closer. I scoot back till my back reaches the soft feeling of a sheet that covers a dresser.

"There's nowhere to run now, Matthew," Arthur whispers as he straddles me, pinning my hands to the ground.

"W-why are you doing this?" I asks, voice shaking.

Suddenly Arthur's eyes dilate, then soften and he shakes his head. He looks at me in horror and leaps off of me. "Oh dear fucking God! I'm sorry Matthew!"

"What was that for?" I as I get up and walk toward Arthur—who steps away.

"W-when we vampires get… 'hungry' we go on blood lust… I'm so sorry, Matthew, I should have told you," Arthur says as his voice shakes and he gulps.

"If you're hungry… you can have some of my blood," I say and walk closer to Arthur.

"What? You would that for me?" he asks as he steps closer slowly.

I nod, "Ya you saved me from those vampires and you're letting me stay here so I owe you," I whisper as I shrug.

"Well if that's the case…" Arthur says and smirks. He picks me up suddenly and I gasp sharply. He throws me on the big bed and gets on top of me, smirking while I blush like crazy. He leans in and begins to lick my neck slowly up and down. I moan at the feeling as I hear him snickering. He pulls away and smiles—showing off his enlarged fangs. He leans in and kisses me tenderly. I tense up at first, but then process what's happening and lean back into the kiss. Arthur bites at my lower lip and I open slowly, allowing him to enter. His tongue rushes in and our tongues meet—swirling and dancing together.

Arthur pulls away and mores to my neck once more. "Ready?"

"Y-yes…" I whisper and gasp as his fangs sink into my artery. I feel his hot breath tickle my skin as his fangs sink in deeper. I feel light headed as my blood is being drained from me.

"A-Arthur… I'm feeling light headed," I whisper out grabbing Arthur's vest and holding it tight.

Arthur grabs hold of my hair and waist and digs deeper into my neck. I gasp loudly as tears pour from my eyes uncontrollably. My vision blurs slightly as more and more blood escapes from my body and feeds Arthur's endless hunger. The world spins and my grip on Arthur loosens. Finally I give in to the darkness and I close my eyes—passing out.

_What's happening? A moment ago Arthur was feeding… _

_What did you do to him!_

_I-I'm Sorry!_

_Matthew!_

A/N Ok guys! I finished chapter 6 ^-^ Hope you like it and hope it's not to terribly like twilight (though all I've seen is the movies and I haven't read the books 6~6)


	7. Chapter 7: Training Trials

A/N ok people places! Oh hi~ Well through my busy schedule I was able to manage to conduct chapter 7 ^w^ Hope you like the insanity of this story and Read On! Arthur get the fuck over there! Francis stop groping Matthew! God Gilbert how many times have I told you not to do that! *sigh*Well enjoy~

Chapter 7

Training Trials

What's happening? Just a moment ago Arthur was feeding…

_What did you do to him?_

_I-I'm sorry!_

_Matthew!_

My eyes open to see a dark room—nothing but black for miles.

"Is anyone here? Hello?" I yell out to the endless black void, but I only my echo responds. I look around and tears well in the pits of my tear ducts. I fall to the ground and grab my knees and pull to them to my chest. "A-Arthur? A-Alfred? This isn't funny… Where are you?"

Call out to him… Want him… Fight for him…

"Who is that?" I yell and look around.

Call out for him… Want him… Fight for him…

"Call out for him? Want him? Fight for him? What? I don't understand," I say as I think on who the hell is whispering these crazy things to me.

Call out for him… Want him… Fight for him…

"Call out to him… hmm… Arthur! Arthur!" I yell at the top of my lungs. Suddenly a sharp sting races through my brain, causing me to grab my head in pain.

Good… Now want him… More than anything…

"What? I don't get this. Who are you?" I ask through my clenched teeth as another shock shoots through my head—causing the feeling that it's being split open.

Maybe this will help…

Suddenly visions take over my sight.

Blood, bodies, and death… they all appear across the streets of London. Blood stains everything, bodies scatter everywhere and death is all that can be seen. I gag at the horrid vision and tried to close my eyes, but they wouldn't shut. Crows fly all around and begin to feast on the corpses that fill the streets—pecking and eating every gruesome morsel. I attempt to look away but my head is locked in place, making me watch the awful scene. Then I see a child run while holding a stuffed rabbit—both, which are covered in blood—while being chased by a speeding vampire, wings extended. My head moves on its own as the little boy gets trapped three other vampires, eyes red with lust. A vampire with silver hair grabs the boy's neck and lifts him up to the sky. He starts to laugh then takes his other hand and grabs the boy's soft blond locks.

In one swift motion, he twists the boy's neck—earning a gruesome snap—and throws the boy down violently, dead. The man looks at where I am and smiles, eyes glowing violet. I look at him in horror. He's the man who I saw on the streets… Ivan. He begins to walk where I'm sitting. I try to move but the attempts are futile because I can't move. The man gets closer and closer, laughing chaotically. I feel hot tears roll down my cheeks and fear and anxiety take over my body.

'Arthur where are you… I need you! Oh God I need you!' I think and close my eyes in fear.

Good… Now open your eyes… Fight for him…

I open my eyes to see the horrible scene fade but a new scene emerges. I blink and the panorama clears. My eyes open wide in fear. Arthur is covered in wounds and blood is gushing everywhere. He looks up at me, opens one of his eyes, and smirks.

"Nice of you to join the party…" Arthur coughs out, blood splattering blood onto the brick street in front of him.

"Oh my God, Arthur!" I scream out and run to his side. I grab his head in my arms as he wraps his torn up wing around me. He leans his head into my arms and closes his eyes. "What happened?" I ask loudly while shaking his head a bit to wake him up.

"Ivan happened… and to speak of the devil, there he is now…" Arthur says as he chuckles, not opening his eyes. I look up to see Ivan loom over us. I glare at him as he smiles back.

Then I feel a feeling I've never felt before…that burning hatred feeling that bubbles and toils in your gut. I snarl and glare at Ivan. Ivan opens his violet eyes and then glares at me. I rest Arthur's head against the wall again and stand up, looking up at Ivan.

Release the hatred that you feel… Channel it into you left arm…

I look at my left arm and look back at Ivan. I close my eyes and breathe in and out deeply. Suddenly my eyes shoot open and change from there calming purple to a shocking violet, glowing darkly. The star and letters on my arm grow a similar color and I feel a warm burning sensation in my arm. My fingernails grow and sharpen at this transformation. I raise my arm toward Ivan and see a bright purple flame surround my hand. I scowl at Ivan's glare that tries to hide his shocked expression. I lunge at Ivan and rake my claws across Ivan's chest, earning a glorious painful gasp from him.

Ivan falls at my feet, clearly not dead, shaking madly. I scowl at the pitiful figure that rest at my feet and turn to Arthur. I gasp to see that he is gone. I look back at where Ivan was to see him gone also. Then a shock shoots through my brain again and I fall to the ground holding my head in pain.

Good… Now you have opened up you inner sense of being… Now your training begins

…

'Oh god Matthew… Your blood taste so good…' I think to myself as I sink my fangs deeper into the shaking boy underneath me. 'His blood taste so sweet…' I think as his grip loosens on my vest. I open my eyes and gasp. 'I can feel him breathing anymore!' I pull my fangs out of Matthew—causing blood to gush out—and lick his neck, causing the two holes to stitch themselves back together. I look at Matthew to see his eyes closed and face pale. I quickly put my mouth on his mouth and plug his nose—breathing into him. After two breaths I press my hands into his chest, trying to get the blood through his body faster. Then I press my mouth to his again and again. Finally I place my ear on his chest to my relief that his heart is beating and his soft breathing.

"Hey Artie I heard a little bit of pounding and was wondering- What the fuck!" Alfred yells as he opens the wooden door. I look at him and blush more than I wish in front of him.

"It's not what you think!" I yell at him scowling.

"Dude if your going to fuck the new guy ~mutter mutter~ put a fucking sock on the doorknob! Warn a guy before I walk in!" Alfred screams, totally thinking the completely wrong idea.

"You twat! That's not it! Why would I shag Matthew? But not the point…" I say looking away from Alfred's gaze.

"Whoa, fuck dude… is that… blood on you fangs?" Alfred asks the gets the picture and his ears fold back, tail bristles, and snarls, "You feed off of him didn't you? You fucking bastard!" Alfred barks angrily. "You fucking killed _my _master!" I see a small tear fall down Alfred's sharp cheekbone and onto the floor.

"What do you mean _your _master?" I ask then pull the pieces together. "You fucking imprinted on him didn't you?" I growl and dismount Matthew—pulling his unconscious body into my lap.

Alfred looks away from me and give me the middle finger, "Ya, I did and you fucking killed him… British limey." I can hear him hic-cup and see his body shake in grief.

"Well I hate to brake your touchy sad moment but Matthew isn't dead," I say as I think of the fucking coincidence that Alfred has fallen in love with Matthew too.

Alfred blots around and races to side of the bed. He looks at Matthew and puts his finger over his artery where I bit him, sighing happily. "Don't ever fucking pull this shit again old man, you hear me?" Alfred yells at me as he creases Matthew's flawless face that seems to be having its color return.

"He's the one who let me! He even said he owed me that much to let me and he trusted me!" I yell in my own defense.

"Ya he trusted you… But you nearly killed him," Alfred scoffs at me as he kneels down to put his forehead on Matthew's.

I stutter out a few scoffs myself but I can't think of anything to argue with that. I scowl at him, and then sigh sadly. "I know… I'm sorry… from now on I will protect Matthew with my life… I owe him that much."

Alfred glares at me then stands up, "You better fucking protect him. He's suppose to save this world and you nearly killed him. Arthur, he's not like your last play toy. He needs to save the world and what Kiku has told me, you need him." Alfred walks to the door and opens it, "Plus you're not alone on this… You also have me and the clan to look after him," and Alfred closes the door, leaving me with the heavy words he had just laid on me.

"I-I know he's suppose to save the world and defeat the Night Children… I know this but…" I stop and look at Matthew again, who looks so young when sleeping. I shake him a bit and call him, "Matthew… Matthew, wake up."

No response.

"Matthew… He shouldn't be unconscious for this long. Matthew," I whisper and shake him a bit more. Still no response.

"Oh God…" I whisper softly in dread.

"Arthur, may I enter?" a soft voice calls from the other side of the wood door.

"Yes, Kiku… I wanted to see you anyways," I mutter softly and turn my head to my door. Kiku slowly enters and bows politely upon entering.

"I know. I courd hear your thoughts. My aporogies," Kiku says and nervously smiles.

"No, couldn't have picked a better time," I say shaking my head. "It's Matthew, I was feeding off of him and I think I may have made him slip into a coma," I say nervously.

"Oh that is horribre!" Kiku says and rushes over to the bedside. He examines Matthew a bit—most likely looking for abnormal brain waves. He looks at me and smiles.

"No, Arthur, he is not in a coma. He's just experiencing his exorcist training triars is arr. Arr exorcist go through them and are triggered by extreme circumstances, such as ross of brood."

"So when will these trials end? When will he wake up?" I ask worriedly.

"I don't know. There never for certain to when they'rr come out but to Matthew-kun's situation as being the Heavenly Exorcist he may be out for one to two weeks," Kiku says as he looks at me with a concern look.

"One week?" I yell and glance at Matthew.

"Yes, but that's if he passes," Kiku explains in a serious tone, "He courd die in his own self-conscious, but I'rr herp him through it, don't worry," Kiku says and smiles.

"What can I do for him? Won't he die of starvation or thirst?"

"You wirr feed him," Kiku says simply.

"How?"

"You wirr have to pre-chew it and feed it to him through your mouth, same with water," Kiku clarifies.

"Oh… Ok," I say and blush. This was going to be a long week… I look at Matthew, 'Matthew… Make it through the trials… I know you can… Make it back to me safely…'

…

A/N Ok! Finished! Take a brake guys! Thank you for reading and hope you look forward to the next chapter! Thank you to all the wonderful reviews and I hope you all keep reviewing!~ Oh and if you see a lot of spelling mistakes when Kiku is taking, it's his dialect. He changes all L's to R's. And thank you people who say my story isn't like Twilight! I try so hard not to make it like that and I had A LOT of reviews say 'I hope this doesn't turn out like Twilight' or 'Don't make it like Twilight'. Oh and reminder~ I will have a poll for this story up soon on what for Arthur's power to be so stay on the alert for when I do post it!

Thank you!

Mattie~


	8. Chapter 8: Truth Unfolded

A/N Hello again~ I'm back with chapter 8 of Crimson Night and hope you enjoy~

Chapter 8

"What do you mean my training starts now? Training for what?" I yell out to the dark void around me—hoping the voice will answer.

Your training on becoming the Heavenly Exorcist…

"Why am I the Heavenly Exorcist?" I ask and turn to attempt to find the voice—looking left and right.

Because your Great, Great, Great Grandfather was an exorcist and was also the Heavenly Exorcist… Though he died while sealing away Ivan, Arthur's 'deceased' uncle, who was granted life by signing his soul to the devil. His mission now is to release Satin to complete the covenant. Your Grandfather had cast one last spell before he had died… He had put his soul in dormant inside his wife's pregnant womb. Then generation after generation his legacy would be passed on to the next, waiting to be released to when you where born… the reincarnate of the original Heavenly Exorcist.

"So who are you?" I ask as all this information fills my brain.

Oh, Matthew, I think if you think hard enough you'll figure out who I am.

I think long and hard till it comes to me, "Are you… My Great Great Great Grandfather… The original Heavenly Exorcist?"

Haha I always knew you where a smart boy… Turn around…

I turn around and gasp. A man—around his thirties—is standing there… and he looks like me, but older and his hair is in a long braid that goes down to his lower back.

"Grandfather?" I ask as I slowly walk up to him, uncertain if he's an enemy or not.

"Yes? Come closer. I'm not your enemy," he says as he laughs.

'So he can read minds,' I think to myself, 'Like Kiku.'

"Yes, I can read minds, but you'll learn that soon enough," my Grandfather chuckles, "First we start with the basics like this." A pot on a pedestal emerges from the darkness slowly. I look at my grandfather in confusion till he raises his left arm towards the pot. His arm glows an emerald green and his violet eyes transform the same green as well. He nudges his head to the side—indicating me to look at the pot. I turn my head to the pot, and to my surprise, it's floating!

"You will be learning levitation and reconstructing first. It will help you with other skills as we move on," my Grandfather says as he moves the pot and drops it—making it shatter into millions of tiny pieces. "Now clean this up."

"W-wha? Won't I get cut cause I don't see a broom or dustpan around here," I say looking at my Grandfather confused.

"Use what I gave you, Matthew," my Grandfather says glaring—eyes green. "Use the pentagram on your left hand, imagine the reconstruction of that pot. Put your very being into the pieces of that pot like they where the pieces of your life, waiting to be put back together."

"O-okay…" I say shakily and turn my head slowly toward the pieces of the glass pot. I raise my left arm and close my eyes.

"Good, now think of your life and then flow all of your feelings into your left hand."

I begin to think of my mother and her soft face. I remember her soft tears as they fell onto me when I was six… She had been diagnosed with heart cancer, but I knew her heart was strong and loving… till papa and I got the call she was dieing, that there was nothing they could do. We went to see her die at the hospital that I hate so for letting my mother die. She slightly stroked my cheek, tears falling. I grabbed her hand and shed my own tears and squeezed her hand till she smiled and closed her eyes… never opening them again. I cried out loudly and shook her hand—denying she was dead. It was a hard three years of denial till I finally let go. The next to go was my brother. He went missing in the woods and after four years of searching was found dead by strangling after being raped. Mohammed—the bastard who raped my brother and killed him—was found and sent to the electric chair. Finally my father died from a rare liver disease, leaving me to fend for myself at the age of sixteen, but received all of his retirement money. I had gotten a job as a bartender—because that's all I could get because of schoolwork. I was almost raped because of this sick asshole thought I was a girl and was on the FBI's most wanted list. I reported him and got his ass into jail for life. Luckily he had a reward over his head and I received a great deal of money that I started living on—but also kept working for more money to pay off my school loan.

Anger and sorrow toils in my stomach and I begin to hiccup in sadness. Hot tears roll slowly down my cheek.

Then I got a job at the Blood Clinic in Vancouver and bought my first apartment. My life was great compared to the beginning. Then I was transferred to London and I meet Arthur. I became the Heavenly Exorcist. I learned that vampires have wings and saliva that heals wounds faster. I learn that love does exist and not only death. I was—and am—being hunted by the savages called Night Children. I've experienced what it feels like to be food. I've met my Great Great Great Grandfather and am learning the ways of the exorcist.

More tears flow as I open my eyes as they glow the shocking violet once more. The pentagram on my hand glows too and the lettering winding up my arm as well.

"Good. Now releasing all these feelings being bottled up and channel them into the pot, like your pulling your life together."

I exhale deeply and lazily stare at the pot with the last bit of tears in my eyes blurring my vision. Suddenly the pot is surrounded in a fuzzy purple glow. The pieces begin to float up and move themselves back together. I let my mind blank as the pot regenerates—magically gluing itself together. Soon the glass pot is in its original form.

"Excellent. Now imagine that there is no gravity and surround the pot with your energy you just conjured up—your sorrow and anger."

I look at the pot and close my eyes. I take a deep breath and open my eyes once more and feel the weight on my shoulders loosen—as if there is no gravity. I sound out all other noises and I feel as if I have gone deaf. I quickly see a bright purple haze surround the flawless glass pot and I move my arm up, bringing the pot with it. I let my body go numb and my mind blank and the last tear flows down my cheek. I lift the jar up higher and higher till it's a good thirty feet off the ground looking at it in awe.

Then an image of Ivan's cold eyes flashes in my head and hatred boils inside of me. I quickly snap my arm to the left and loose concentration—making the pot shoot across the sky and hearing a soft crunch in the distance.

"What was that?" my Grandfather asks and brings the pot back over to where we are and reconstructs it—placing it neatly back on the pedestal.

"I saw Ivan's cold violet eyes in my head and I felt anger fill me to the core… so I lost control from my own anger," I whisper and plop onto the ground, cradling my head in my hands.

"That's ok, it's to be expected," Grandfather says and crouches next to me—stroking my hair.

"Really?" I ask shakily and look at my Grandfather.

"Yes, because I know now you know who the enemy is and you won't hesitate to kill him."

"I-I'm going to have to kill him?"

"Yes, that is what you must do in order for them not to resurrect Satin and destroy the world," Grandfather says quietly.

"O-ok… but what if I can't…"

"Everyone close to you will help… I know they will."

…

It's been a whole day since the night I've fed off of Matthew. Three times a day I have to feed him, and now is time number four. So far I've been successful on getting it down his throat.

"Good evening, Matthew," I whisper to the sleeping Matthew as I walk to the side of the canapé bed on which he lays. Though I know I will get no response, I talk to the unconscious Matthew anyways, hoping he'll wake up and respond. I get up and sit beside him on the mattress. I place the beef stew Francis had made tonight next to the sleeping angel.

"Tonight you're having an exquisite beef stew made from only the finest for you, love," I whisper to Matthew smiling. I take a spoonful of the beef stew into my mouth and begin to chew. The lustrous flavor makes me want to swallow, but I fight that feeling by thinking that Matthew needs this more than me. Gilbert hunted the cow and skinned it—taking the hide for himself by making it a hood cape—Ludwig supplies the vegetables from his garden that he tends to and Francis cooked it all together with spices Kiku finds and steals.

Once the beef stew is mush in my mouth, I open Matthew's mouth slowly. After I've opened it I place my mouth to his and let the mush slide into his mouth. The mush is all out of my mouth, so I retract and rub Matthew's throat, helping him swallow.

His eyes squint together, but they soon relax. I coo to Matthew, "There, there," and softly stoke his beautiful cheek. If there were such things as angels—and there are, I've met a few—Matthew would be classified as an angel.

I chew more of the stew and feed it to Matthew. Every so often I would swap it with water and let him drink. When there is no more stew left I put the bowl and spoon on the nightstand that sits next to the bed. I crawl onto the bed and lay next to my sleeping angel. I sigh lightly and curl up around Matthew—covering him and I in the silky sheets that lie on the bed. I wrap my arms and right leg around him protectively and bury my face into the crook of his soft, sweet-smelling neck—breathing slowly. I close my eyes and nuzzle my face into his neck and smile.

Suddenly Matthew turns towards me and wraps his arm around me lazily, muttering a few things I couldn't make out. He nuzzles his face into my chest as I stare blankly at him. 'So really he is sleeping… and not in a coma,' I think happily to myself. I tilt his chin up to face me—even though he's asleep—and I plant a long kiss onto his soft lips. I pull away slowly and wrap my arms around him once more and close my eyes.

'I love him, I truly do, but what if he rejects me because I'm a vampire, or I nearly killed him twice, or because of his destiny… what if he doesn't return the feelings…' I think sorrowfully to myself. 'What if Alfred is right… I'm not good for him… and I only bring danger to him.'

The horrible memory comes to me that happened only hours before.

"I think I love Matthew."

"Your not good enough for him! You almost killed him and you're a monster!" Alfred screams at me for what just said. "You can't even protect yourself let alone him! You are no good for my master-"

"Who are you to judge if I'm good enough for him?" I scream at Alfred and slap him across the face. He staggers back and gives me a dark glare with his cerulean eyes.

"The one time you screw up with him is the one time I'll rip out your guts and feed it to the wolves," he says darkly and walks away, "because he's mine and I will die before he belongs to you."

"I can arrange that," I snarl before Ludwig summons me to help him collect the vegetables.

For now… I'll just lay with him here, hoping that when I ask him to be mine after all this shit passes and Ivan is dead and whatnot…

His answer will be… yes.

…

A/N Awwww~ I feel rivalry love commencing eue. Probably the only Twilight reference in this whole series will be a werewolf and a vampire fighting over Matthew~ Hope you enjoy and READ ON!~

Poll for Arthur's power has now been posted and is on my profile. Pleas vote and review ^-^.


	9. Chapter 9: Death Promise

A/N Ok yet another chapter of Crimson Night! Hope you enjoy~

Chapter 9

Death Promise

I stare blankly at the fire Gilbert and I made at the mouth of the cave—thinking about Arthur said to me.

"I think I love Matthew," Arthur said simply, sighing softly.

I stared at him blankly then snarled deeply, "Your not good enough for him! You almost killed him and you're a monster!" I scream at him in anger. 'I love him not you. I've been waiting my whole life for that one special person and I imprinted on him. I am not going to let that bloodsucker take him' I think oh so bitterly to myself. "You can't even protect yourself let alone him! You are no good for my master-"

"Who are you to judge if I'm good enough for him?" Arthur screams and slaps me across the face, causing me to stagger.

I glare at him darkly and scoff making my way to the door that leads to the mouth of the cave, "The one time you screw up with him is the one time I'll rip out your guts and feed it to the wolves because he's mine and I will die before he belongs to you."

"I can arrange that," is all I heard before I slam the door and run pass Francis, who follows after me slowly, sighing.

Now it's Francis, Gilbert, Gilbird, and I surrounding the fire.

"Alfred," Gilbert says nudging my arm, causing me to snap out of my daydreaming. I shake my head and look at him confused. "You're going to go blind if you stare at the fire to long," Gilbert chuckles his signature scratchy laugh that annoys the hell out of everyone except me.

"Well at least my eyesight is better than yours, blind bastard," I snarl at Gilbert. Gilbert is actually blind but no one brings it up because he gets really pissed when you do. Last time Francis did, Gilbert beat the shit out of him. He became blind because he fell in love with a Night Child vampire named Elizaveta. They secretly met each other even though Elizaveta was betrothed to a vampire named Roderich by her father. After meeting for a year, Elizaveta got pregnant by Gilbert. They were both very happy till the baby was born. The baby had silver hair like Gilbert. Roderich grieved at the sight, but forgave Elizaveta, but Ivan heard about this. He took the baby and slaughtered it along with Elizaveta for falling in love with a Red Lion. Gilbert went to see her but Ivan was there in her place. They fought for a long time but in the end Ivan used a special poisonous power that got in his eyes and made his escape. Gilbert was blind ever since.

"You take that fucking back," Gilbert growls and turns his head towards me, eyes glaring and eyes glowing red in malice.

"You better take it back, Alfred," Francis whispers to me.

I glare at Gilbert, whose eyes still glare with blood colored hatred. "Fine, I take it back," I say as I roll my eyes and the blind vampire.

"Good," Gilbert huffs and pets the little demon chick on his head. "Why are you so pissed anyways?"

I sigh deeply and look at my best friend. "I imprinted on Mattie."

"Isn't that good?" Francis questions and spits in the fire to make it flare up from its shallow form.

"Ya, but…" I choke on my words, "Arthur just told me—out of the blue—he fell for him."

"The bastard," Gilbert huffs and leans back and puts his hands behind his head, falling on his back.

"So it is a 'love rivalry' no? Fight for your love, Alfred. Make Matthew choose you, show him he would rather be with you than him," Francis sternly says as the fire in front of him turn blue with his sudden mood change, flickering and dancing as if in rage with him.

I look at him in shock but turn my head away quickly. "You make it sound easy… I can see it in Mattie's eyes every time he looked at the limey… he fell for his charm, deeper and deeper into the pit that is Arthur's void he calls his 'heart'."

"That pretty deep, bro," Gilbert sighs as he stares at the roof of the ceiling that he will never actually see for himself, "almost to deep for you, are you ok?"

I glare at him, but sigh, "No… I just…" I stop and look back at the fire, "Can't see—no I don't want to see Mattie get hurt because I couldn't protect him from Arthur or anything else."

"Then go to him."

"What?" I ask Francis who looks at me with a wet tear trailing down from his cheek.

"Go to him… We know how it feels to lose the one you love most in the world… so we, as your friend, don't want you too mourn like us… to endure our burden at your young age," Francis chokes out as he wipes the tear away. I look over at Gilbert to see a slim tear sneak out of his blind eyes and he mouths 'Elizaveta'.

I stand and smile at the two before being motion to go to him by Francis. I race to the end of the cave and bolt through the door. After shrugging off the stern yelling of Ludwig about not running through the main hall for the umpteenth time I race up the stairs almost knocking Kiku down.

"Sorry, Kiku!" I yell at Kiku who smiles politely and keeps going down the stairs. 'He must have read my thoughts,' I think happily to myself.

Soon I'm at the top of the some-what long staircase and open Arthur's room door slowly—knowing that Matt is probably still in the deep sleep Kiku calls the 'Exorcist Trials' or something. I look in and gasp at the horrid sight.

Arthur and Matthew… they're in bed… clinging to each other underneath the silky white sheets. I could tell if they where still in there clothes or not but all my brain says to me is, 'Oh my fucking God… Arthur fucked… my master…'

I snarl and my hand grips tightly to the wooden door, making it crack and brake under my hand. My breath hitches and I release the breaking door and let my hand slowly slide down the smooth wood, falling limply to my side. I stagger back until my back hits the stone wall behind me and my legs limply fail under me—causing me to slide my back down the wall and plop onto the ground. I stare blankly at the cursed door and let one tear spill out but claw it away, cutting my cheek on my nails, making blood spill down my cheek instead of the tear. I place my hand on the wound and pull my hand away. My hand is stained in the crimson of the blood. I snarl and coldly glare at the door that seals my master and the bastard in that retched room.

"Arthur… This blood on my hand… will on day be yours. He is mine and _I will_ be the one who kills you."

A/N: Ok here you go after waiting so so so so long~ Sorry if its somewhat of a filler but it will have significance towards the end! This is just Alfred's POV and hopefully the next chapter I will be able to get back to Matthew TvT. Also I should note the fact that A.) I was listening to Servant of Evil while writing this so you should expect as much and B.) Those who didn't know, I have a poll on my account for Arthur's power! I need to know what it will be T^T cause I don't know what it should be… only two people voted so far… Thank you two voters! I wove you! I also have another poll for which team your on~ Team Alfred or Team Arthur XD. Well till next update (hopefully soon),

READ ON!


End file.
